Demonio,Trato y Amor
by Rosekagome22
Summary: Dentro del averno no hay gozo ni alegría solo rencor, los demonios no aman solo odian, o eso creen ellos hasta que su alma encuentra otra alma, la indicada para amar.
1. Chapter 1 El trabajo sucio

Capítulo 1 EL TRABAJO SUCIO

_**El infierno lugar sin retorno para los humanos de negro corazón y sentimientos corruptos, territorio donde se pagan las culpas por los errores cometidos en vida, dentro del averno no hay gozo ni alegría solo rencor, los demonios no aman solo odian, o eso creen ellos hasta que su alma encuentra otra alma, la indicada para amar, pero cuando los demonios se han enamorado múltiples tragedias han ocurrido, ese amor nunca se da y es condenado al olvido, y el alma de la persona amada es encerrada en lo profundo del abismo de la desesperación donde no solo las almas corruptas son enviadas sino también estas últimas que son condenadas por el amor a un ser que para esos espíritus.**_

—Quien diantres escribiría esta tontería por favor un demonio enamorarse es ridículo, totalmente absurdo este libro es basura, los demonios nos encargamos de condenar a los humanos malvados y bueno también uno que otro sin maldad que estorban o que a el señor del infierno quiere condenar por alguna razón.-

—Inuyasha ese libro por algo está en ese lugar tiene que tener algo de razón no crees.-

—Myoga que haces aquí. –suelta el libro y lo deja en su lugar-

—Esa no es la pregunta adecuada sino el que por que estoy aquí, tu hermano te necesita para un trabajo y me mando por ti.-

Aprieta su mano con fuerza y responde —Sabes que ese bastardo no es un hermano para mí y para el yo tampoco lo soy ahora solo lo obedezco porque es mi jefe odio a mi padre por haberlo dejado a cargo.-

—no hables así de tu padre lo hizo porque tu no estabas preparado para el puesto y lo sabes y además nunca te han gustado el manejo de responsabilidades-dijo el anciano.-

—en eso tienes razón viejo Myoga pero es un fastidio obedecer a mi 'querido hermanito mayor', pero en fin no sabes para que trabajo me quiere espero que sea despellejar a alguien sería divertido-dijo Inuyasha con un tono mordaz.-

—no lo sé averígualo tú mismo.-

—eso haré nos vemos viejo.-

—está bien a lo que leíste deberías tomarlo en cuenta.-

—idioteces Myoga ya me voy estás loco.-

Inuyasha salió de la habitación con rumbo a la oficina de su medio hermano que estaba en el mundo de los mortales, donde fingía ser uno de ellos, un gran empresario, al igual que él pero a Inuyasha no le resultaba agradable pasar la mayoría de su tiempo en la tierra, los humanos le parecían seres que no se merecían ni siquiera la vida y por eso dejaba sus negocios a su mejor amigo koga otro demonio que vivía en el ambiente terrenal, al llegar a la oficina abrió la puerta sin tocar para molestar a su hermano pero su hermano lo ignoro olímpicamente y empezó a hablar.

—Inuyasha te tengo una misión es importante que la cumplas bien si no tu sabes que les sucede a los incompetentes-mira a Inuyasha con odio y prosigue hablando-esta vez se trata de una mujer -le señala la silla para que se siente.-

—sabes muy bien que no me importa si es hombre o mujer o qué diantres haga con su vida, solo dime quien es y yo te traeré su alma sabes que nunca he fallado-respondió con facciones serias.-

—eres tan confiado Inuyasha pero tan idiota pero ese no es el tema de conversación.-

—no me vuelvas a llamar idiota porque te matare-dijo Inuyasha furioso.-

—no tengo tiempo para discutir estupideces, bueno al grano no quiero que esa humana tenga ningún rasguño cuando la traigas o si no tu morirás de la forma más horrible.

Inuyasha se sorprendió por lo dicho por su hermano el siempre había pedido destruir a sus víctimas de forma dolorosa eso era de lo más extraño y la duda lo corroía.

—valla, valla, la pregunta del millón es porque la quieres sin un rasguño –le cuestiono con una media sonrisa en su rostro.-

Sesshomaru se levanto de su silla y puso la mirada más fría que en toda su vida había puesto y soltó un rugido que hizo que Inuyasha se sorprendiera pero no lo dejo notar.-

—eso no es de tu incumbencia, eres un insolente solo cumple mis órdenes no olvides que yo estoy al mando no tu, mi padre prefirió dejarme el cargo a mí y lo sabes bien, tu insolencia me cansa.-dijo extremadamente irritado.-

—te dejo a cargo por ser el mayor, hermano, no por que seas mejor que yo y en algo tienes razón no me interesa lo que quieras hacer con la humana, si la quieres torturar o matar no es de mi incumbencia haz lo que te de tu regalada gana pero sin embargo no me vuelvas a hablar así que yo no te debo nada a ti ni a nadie a sí que te lo advierto hermanito.-

—no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, bien basta de charlas sin sentido ya dejamos todo claro así que dime harás el trabajo o se lo pido a otro más eficiente.-

—sabes que yo soy el mejor.-dijo con orgullo.- lo haré, pero es complicado que no le toque un pelo.-

—pues arréglatelas además su alma no tiene que estar corrompida por ningún sentimiento malvado entiendes.-explico sin expresión alguna en su rostro.-

Inuyasha impaciente le contesto—bien, solo dime su nombre rápido que tengo demasiado que hacer será más complicada aun si quieres su alma sin corromper así que no tengo tiempo que perder dime su maldito nombre de una buena vez.-

—su nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.-


	2. Chapter 2 Conocerte sin darme cuenta

Bueno aquí está la continuación...

Capitulo 2. Conocerte sin darme cuenta.

Hace una mañana soleada en Japón sin nubes que opaquen el resplandor del sol se escuchan los pájaros cantar y las personas empezar a salir de sus casas para hacer las actividades de todos los días, el trafico empieza a correr y la gente empieza a salir de sus casas rumbo a su trabajo o su escuela pero no todos están despiertos y haciendo sus actividades a lo lejos se escucha un ruido que molestaría a cualquier persona menos a la que tendría que molestar.

—Kagome lleva más de media hora sonando el despertador vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.-grita desde la puerta.-

—mamá cinco minutos más por favor-toma el despertador y se fija en la hora-solo es media hora tarde como exageras-dice bostezando-media hora tarde, queee maldición se me hace tarde, mamá porque no me despertaste a tiempo-salta de su cama a toda prisa.-

—kagome Higurashi llevo hablándote todo este rato y me has ignorado olímpicamente hija, aquí está tu ropa vístete rápido tal vez llegues a la segunda clase.-

—gracias madre, sabes que te amo-le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-

—yo también hija sabes que si pero creo que no es tiempo de demostraciones de afecto debes darte prisa-la empuja hacia la puerta-anda, anda date prisa.-

—si lo sé madre-toma su mochila y sale corriendo con dirección a su escuela.-

Kagome Higurashi era una chica de cabello negro ondulado y largo era delgada y de proporciones delicadas, sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos color chocolate y tenía una piel cremosa, era una mujer bella pero tenía dos defectos muy bien marcados era distraída y muy gruñona, la mayoría de las veces se quedaba dormida y nunca escuchaba el despertador su madre tenía que estar al pendiente de que se despertara a tiempo pero en ocasiones como esta eso era prácticamente imposible ella vivía en el templo de su familia un lugar de mucha historia y tradición algo que a kagome no le interesaba, su abuelo le contaba múltiples historias sobre su familia y el templo lo cual ella escuchaba mas no prestaba mucha atención, eso sí era una excelente persona, caritativa, amable hasta ingenua en cierto grado, sus amigas la molestaban porque no importaba raza, condición o edad ella ayudaba a todos los que necesitaran ayuda de la misma forma, pero también se burlaban de ella cada vez que llegaba tarde y ese día no sería una excepción. Mientras kagome corría por las calles de la ciudad, otra persona caminaba también pero esta persona estaba pensativa recordando la conversación que había tenido anteriormente.

…Flash back….

—Su nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.-

—Kagome, que nombre de lo más raro.-dijo Inuyasha.-

Sesshomaru lo ignoro y dijo —ya no tengo más que hablar contigo ahora ve y cumple con lo que te he pedido y no te preocupes por el tiempo te daré 6 meses para que cumplas ya sabes en las condiciones que me debes traer a la chica, su cuerpo y su alma pulcros y si no es así sabes bien las consecuencias, ahora lárgate y empieza con tu misión.-

Inuyasha abre la puerta y sale de la oficina de su hermano con dirección a la calle.

….Fin de Flash back….

(Es de lo más extraño que Sesshomaru quiera a esa mujer sin un rasguño en verdad me intriga porque es tan importante esa mujer, porque la quiere sin ningún rasguño y sin ningún daño nunca me había pedido algo así, esta misión será más complicada porque tendré que ganarme la confianza de la chica, aunque no creo que sea difícil las mujeres son tan predecibles y fáciles de ganar en verdad ahora debo de investigar todo ella que hace, donde vive, en definitiva me gusta más matar).

Inuyasha iba tan concentrado en sus cavilaciones que no se fijo que una estudiante que venía corriendo en su dirección, la estudiante tampoco se fijo en el e irremediablemente chocaron y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—ay que daño, todos mis libros esparcidos ay de por si iba tarde mis maestros me van a matar son una idiota.-

—en eso estoy de acuerdo, eres una idiota que no se fija por dónde camina, eres ciega o qué diantres te pasa niña.-contesto Inuyasha mientras se levantaba a las cavilaciones que se estaba haciendo la chica.-

La chica levanto la mirada y lo fulmino con la misma, sentía que lo iba derretir porque parecía que tiraba fuego, esa chica lo impresiono puesto que lo miro como una sola persona lo miraba así cuando estaba enojado y era su padre, el seguía en sus ensimismamientos cuando la chica se levanto y se sacudió el uniforme de una preparatoria conocida para Inuyasha pues ahí había tenido que matar a una de sus víctimas, el se metió en sus recuerdos de nuevo cuando la chica lo saco de ellos.-

—mira en primer lugar el idiota eres tú por atravesarte en mi camino por estar pensando no se en que cosa, en segunda no estoy ciega aunque en estos momentos preferiría estarlo para no ver tu cara y tercera y última vete al demonio estúpido.-

La chica dio la vuelta para irse pero Inuyasha la tomo del brazo para detenerla no iba a dejar que eso se quedara así pero cuando la toco una corriente eléctrica tan extraña paso por su mano hasta la punta de sus pies, era algo que no se explicaba.-

—suéltame que te pasa.-Se removió irritada.-

—no, hasta que me pidas una disculpa niña.-dijo en tono desafiante.-

—primero muerta estúpido.-contesto igual de desafiante.-

—Eso-se acerca a la chica-se puede arreglar.-

—me estas amenazando porque si es así no te tengo miedo.-contesto muy segura de si misma.-

—deberías tenerlo pero en fin me caíste bien no todos los días me retan niña.-se expreso con voz ronca.-

—y a mí no todos los días me hacen rabiar alguien tanto como tu así que hazte a un lado a y no me digas niña por qué no lo soy.-se soltó y se fue corriendo.-

—valla niñata hace tiempo no me divertía tanto, pero que cosas estoy diciendo me tengo que ir a investigar a esa tal kagome para empezar con mi misión lo más pronto posible.-empieza a caminar en dirección contraria a la chica.-

Mientras tanto la chica entra a la preparatoria y a su salón el cual estaba prácticamente vacío solo estaban uno que otro compañero iba preguntar qué pasaba cuando un compañero muy conocido para ella le hablo.-

—Higurashi, al parecer llegaste tarde pero tienes suerte los profesores no nos darán clases tienen una junta.-

—en verdad Hoyo, ay ni el apuro y la corrida que di hasta acá.-

—en verdad te vez agitada y hasta malhumorada Higurashi.-

—ay si Hoyo es que en el camino choque con un cretino e hice el coraje de mi vida (aunque debo admitir que era guapo y tenía unos ojos que ojos, pero que cosas estoy pensando).-

—Higurashi, Higurashi, me estabas escuchando.-le dice pasándole la mano enfrente del rostro.-

—e si Hoyo, disculpa que me decías.-dijo reaccionando de sus pensamientos.-

—que si querías ir al cine esta noche esta una película que me recomendaron que te parece.-

—a he lo siento Hoyo es que no voy a poder tengo que ayudar al abuelo ha acomodar unas cosas del templo lo siento.-

—a bueno no te preocupes será en otra ocasión Higurashi, bueno ya me voy nos vemos luego. -Salió del salón un poco desanimado.-

( Pobre pero no quiero darle falsas esperanzas a Hoyo)

Kagome sujeto bien su mochila y se fue de regreso a su casa ya que hasta sus amigas ya se habían ido, empezó su camino de regreso al templo pensando en el chico que conoció en la mañana aunque no lo admitiera cuando lo toco sintió algo tan extraño que no supo que era con ese pensamiento continuo su camino.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha había llegado a su oficina investigaba quien era kagome Higurashi cuándo entro su amigo Koga a la oficina.-

—Chucho necesito que firmes estos documentos para autorizar un embarque a suiza.-

—No molestes pulgoso no vez que estoy ocupado.-

—otra misión del señor del infierno.-dijo curioso Koga.-

—sí, dame esos papeles-tomo los papeles y una pluma y los firmo-ahora lárgate.-

—ok ok que genio me voy luego te traigo el balance.-

—si, si largo de aquí.-koga salió de la oficina.-

—Bingo por fin lo encontre, kagome Higurashi, estudia en la preparatoria general de Okinawa, vive en un templo a las afueras de Tokio, interesante estudia en la misma escuela que estudia la chica gruñona de hace rato, creo que tendré que fingirme un estudiante aunque no me agrade, así que pronto nos veremos kagome y descubriré el interés de mi hermano por ti.-


	3. Chapter 3 Ella es kagome

Aquí les dejo el capitulo tres espero que sea de su agrado, por favor comenten plis…los quiero saludos

( ) Pensamientos del personaje

Capitulo 3 Ella es kagome

—_Bingo, por fin, kagome Higurashi, estudia en la preparatoria general de Okinawa, vive en un templo a las afueras de Tokio, interesante estudia en la misma escuela que estudia la chica gruñona de hace rato, creo que tendré que fingirme un estudiante aunque no me agrade, así que pronto nos veremos kagome y descubriré el interés de mi hermano por ti.-_

…

Inuyasha se levanta del asiento y se dirige a su caja fuerte y saca todos los documentos necesarios para su inscripción a la preparatoria, se tendría que simular un estudiante para ganarse la confianza de esa joven que se llamaba kagome.

(Será extraño que valla yo a inscribirme creo que lo mejor es que valla otra persona, además ya empezó el año escolar, a ya se a quien mandar para que arregle ese asunto)-pensó, y tomo el teléfono y marco, del otro lado le contesto una voz de hombre muy familiar para él, le había hablado a un amigo quien también era un demonio pero a diferencia de Inuyasha, el no rechazaba tanto a los humanos, claro que tampoco era un santo, era todo un mujeriego pero nunca involucraba sus sentimientos, las mujeres lo seguían porque era bastante apuesto tenía su cabello corto, sus ojos eran color azul oscuro, era alto y atlético un verdadero adonis y aparte era muy sociable la mayoría que los conocía no encontraba la razón de que fueran amigos esos dos.

. —_hola hermano que me cuentas.-contesto la voz del otro lado del teléfono.-_

—Miroku necesito un favor.-dijo en tono serio.-

—_Inuyasha sabes que yo no le hago a eso a mí me gustan las mujeres aunque si pagas bien me lo podría pensar jajaja- le dice de forma picara imitando a una mujer y se ríe de su propia broma.-_

—deja de jugar Miroku es una misión que me encargo el idiota de mi hermano me tengo que inscribir a una preparatoria para ganarme al confianza de una chica que estudia ahí, tengo que llevarla al infierno sin un rasguño y sin manchar su alma de odio.-dijo Inuyasha.-

— ¿_y eso porque?,_ ¿_tu hermano te encargo eso?, es de lo más extraño a ti solo te encarga matar y torturar, aunque de vez en cuando te encarga sacar información pero de igual manera acaban muertos.-dijo entre convincente y pensativo._

—crees que no me he preguntado lo mismo, es de lo más extraño que la quiera sin ninguna herida, y sin decir que también más complicado, me tendré que hacer su amigo, me da demasiada curiosidad saber qué es lo que se trae mi hermano con esa chica para mi hermano.

—_si en verdad que es interesante pero ahora dime en que quieres que te ayude.-contesto aunque seguía pensativo._

—necesito que vayas a inscribirme a la preparatoria general de Okinawa.-

—_claro hermano pero dirás inscribirnos, estoy aburrido y no he tenido misiones en largo tiempo_.-

—estás loco Miroku, es una misión, no un juego.-contesto a la defensiva.-

—_eso lo sé pero te ayudare ya sabes que soy muy sociable y tu eres un gruñón, para ganarte la confianza de una mujer debes ser sociable y encantador y tu eres un tosco y por eso estaré allí, además a de haber muchas chicas muy buenas pero que sean muy malas en esa prepa-dijo con un toque pícaro._ —_y otra cosa ya me metiste la curiosidad sobre esa chica y el interés de tu hermano por ella.-_

—admito que tienes razón no sé cómo ganarme la confianza de una chica pero si tú te metes también, alguien tiene que ir a inscribirnos no lo crees no debe haber nada sospechoso en nuestra entrada a esa escuela, de por si es extraño entrar a mitad de año aunque hipnotizando a uno que otro creo que se resuelve pero mejor que otra persona se presente como nuestro tutor.-

—_si serás, porque no pensaste en Myoga, el podría hacerse pasar por tu tutor y Moushi por el mío, no te preocupes yo los localizo a ambos_, _para mañana estaremos inscritos seremos dos jóvenes preparatorianos conquistando chicas.-contesto muy convencido.-_

—creo que te olvidas de algo idiota.-

—_ah si y también nos encargaremos de que cumplas tu misión, bueno te cuelgo hay mucho que hacer, nos vemos pasado mañana en la escuelita jajaja porque te aseguro algo estaremos inscritos para mañana.-dijo muy seguro._

—está bien espero que cumplas pervertido, nos vemos hasta pasado mañana.-

—_correcto hermano nos vemos, adiós_.-

—adiós-colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la ventana y miro el atardecer, pasado mañana empezaba otra misión pero está era totalmente distinta a todas, ya conocería a esa mujer y posiblemente miraría a la niña con la que choco, cuando se dio cuenta del camino de sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza como queriendo alejar esas cavilaciones, pasado mañana seria un día largo, muy largo.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, en el templo Higurashi, kagome se encontraba en su habitación, analizaba unas operaciones algebraicas que no comprendía y menos si no dejaba de pensar en ese chico antipático con hermosos ojos dorados, por milésima vez pensaba en él y sentía algo, un presentimiento extraño de que algo estaba a punto de pasar, viendo que no se concentraba salió de su casa hacia el árbol sagrado que estaba en el templo, ya era de noche y ella no se podía centralizar en nada había algo, no solo era ese chico apuesto que le llamo la atención si no algo más que la mantenía inquieta, en un momento sintió una intranquilidad en su pecho y miro hacia el árbol y lo toco, al tocarlo una imagen paso por su cabeza, ella inmediatamente soltó el árbol como si su solo contacto quemara.

— ¡Por dios que fue eso!, creo que me estoy extresando de mas eso debe ser.-dijo no muy convencida y se retiro de ahí.-

Los siguientes días fueron normales para ella, no salió de su casa para ayudar a su abuelo con la limpieza del almacén del templo ya que constantemente le tiraba la valona para que le ayudara y pues le auxilio, pero termino exhausta, se despidió de su abuelo con un beso para subir a su habitación a descansar ya que mañana seria un día largo y mas con Hoyo siguiéndola a todos lados pidiéndole una cita después de la negatoria anterior no se quedaría con ella, suspiro , cerro sus ojos y se durmió.

Mientras tanto en su departamento, Inuyasha solo pensaba en la chica con la que había chocado, en verdad nadie se le había enfrentado nunca a pesar de no saber su origen demoniaco la gente le temía, pero a esa chica le había valido un soberano cacahuate hasta las amenazas, trataba de quitarla de su mente pero era difícil, nunca se imagino que una humana llamaría su atención de ninguna forma pero eso no importaba lo más seguro es que la volvería a ver para divertirse pero detuvo un poco sus pensamientos, no podía distraerse de el verdadero motivo del por qué iba estar en esa preparatoria, era mejor recostarse y dormir en varios días no lo había hecho aunque por ser demonio si quería no lo ocupaba si le servía de relajación a sí que se fue a su habitación, mañana se encontraría con Miroku, su primo, habían quedado de fingir ese parentesco, mañana seria un día bastante largo.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha llego puntual al entrada de la prepa,la cual era grande con unos cuarenta salones por lo mínimo Miroku ya lo esperaba en la puerta con su uniforme y con una cara de pervertido maníaco con una sonrisa que conocía muy bien Inuyasha ya estaba planeando cuantas chicas conquistaría.

—Hola primo-dijo Miroku entre comillas- que bueno que llegas puntual tenemos que ser presentados en el salón así que date prisa ya están a punto de dar el timbre.

Al decir eso sonó el timbre.-

Inuyasha en tono de burla le dijo— valla pareces brujo en igual de demonio, vamos salgamos de esto lo más pronto posible, ha se me olvidaba le preguntaste a Myoga si nos inscribió en el mismo salón que esa tal kagome.-le pregunto mientras avanzaban hacia el salón.-

—Si claro que me crees idiota.-dijo asiendo una cara de indignado.-

—solo a veces Miroku, solo a veces, bueno el trabajo aguarda, a darle-

Avanzaron hacia el salón de clases, subiron unas diez escaleras puesto que entrarían al grado de segundo en el grupo B al llegar a la entrada vieron una puerta verde la cual tenia la letra B Y tocaron la puerta, alguien salio a recibirlos, un hombre de complexión delgada y vestido con un pantalon de negro y camisa de vestir blanca el cual se presento con ellos como el profesor de historia, Hiroshi, y les dio la entrada al salón al entrar casi todas las chicas voltearon hacia ellos como si fueran un imán, claro eran súper apuestos ambos, Miroku se sentía como pez en el agua tiraba besos al por mayor y las chicas se la creían en cambio Inuyasha no mostraba ningún índice de emoción al contrario se sentía asqueado que le tomaran tanta atención, todas las chicas les tomaban vigilancia menos dos que estaba en la última fila, a una de ellas no se le veía el rostro porque su cabello formaba una cortina sobre su cara eso llamo la atención de Inuyasha y la otra tenía un rostro indiferente.

—ya dejen el alboroto jovencitas, estos son sus nuevos compañeros, preséntense alumnos.-dijo el profesor.-

El primero en hablar fue Miroku—Bueno compañeros, y compañeras hermosas mi nombres Miroku Houshi, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo sonriendo y cerrando el ojo a sus compañeras a lo cual Inuyasha solo rodo los ojos y se presento él.-

— Mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho.-dijo sin más, no tenía más que decir.-

Entonces el maestro hablo de nuevo—bueno si no hay mas siéntense usted señor Houshi con la señorita Yasutora Sango levántese alumna para indicarle al compañero su lugar.-

Una de las chicas que no les prestaba atención se levanto de su asiento en la última fila, Sango se alzo frunciendo el seño, como que no le caí nada bien el creído ese que se sentaría con ella pero que podía hacer, nada, el profesor así lo había elegido. Miroku tomo asiento y miro a la chica con la que se había sentado con intención de coquetear lo que no se esperaba era que lo que le iba decir la chica antes que el hablara.

—Mira ni pienses flirtear conmigo idiota porque no caeré en tus jugueteos y no estoy tan desesperada-dijo con un tono acido para que le quedara claro.-

Inuyasha con su oído súper sensible escucho y por poco se carcajea pero mantuvo su postura seria.

—ahora señor Taisho donde lo pongo, a si siéntese con Higurashi Kagome.-

Al escuchar ese nombre Inuyasha abrió bien sus ojos ante la expectativa de conocer a Kagome, y Miroku estaba en la misma.

—Higurashi levántese e indíquele a su compañero donde está su lugar.-

Inuyasha volteo hacia sus compañeros, cuando observo que la chica a la cual no se le veía el rostro se levantaba fue cuando se quedo con la boca abierta al ver su rostro y ella también se sorprendió, era la chica con la que choco el día anterior lo único que acato a decir fue:

—ERES TÚ.-

CONTINUARA…..

Espero que le gustara déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias con gusto responderé a ellos espero publicar el próximo capítulo lo antes posible saludos

.

—


	4. Chapter 4 Las miradas y las sensaciones

**Capitulo 4 Las miradas y las sensaciones.**

—_Eres tú—dijo Inuyasha en voz baja, más bien en un susurro_.

…..

Ella se había levantado temprano ni siquiera había necesitado un despertador era como si su cuerpo la llevara a prisa a la escuela, sentía que algo pasaría y estaba a la expectativa, había llegado a la escuela, saludando a sus amigas como siempre, su mejor amiga Sango se burlaba por que había llegado temprano y sus otras amigas igual se sentó en su asiento mientras escuchaba la plática de sus compañeros, hablaban de dos nuevos compañeros que iban a entrar hoy lo cual se le hacía de lo más extraño ya que el año escolar iba a la mitad, para no escuchar tanto relajo, bajo sus hombros y dejo caer su cabeza sobre su pupitre haciendo que su hermoso cabello negro callera cubriendo su rostro no se dio cuenta cuando dieron el timbre, aunque si escucho cuando entro su maestro quien salió y volvió a entrar con los que deberían ser los nuevos alumnos o eso se imaginaba pero su curiosidad no era tanta como el dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando, escucho un verdadero alboroto que le quebraba el entendimiento, cuando empezó a hablar el maestro Hiroshi, le prestó atención pero sin levantar su cabeza .

—ya dejen el alboroto jovencitas, estos son sus nuevos compañeros, preséntense alumnos —dijo el profesor Hiroshi.

**Pov kagome **

—Bueno compañeros, y compañeras hermosas mi nombres Miroku Houshi, espero que nos llevemos bien.

Escuche hablar al primero tenía bonita voz aunque como yo soy muy perceptiva y no sé porque, se me hacía que era un coqueto de lo peor y nunca en verdad nunca me equivocaba, pobre si se llegaba a meter con Sango porque si había algo que odiaba era a los chicos coquetos que andaban de aquí para allá con una y con otra chica.

— mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho —dijo el segundo chico y yo me quede sorprendida por qué esa voz me era demasiado familiar, tal vez era mi dolor de cabeza el que estaba jugándole una mala pasada a mi canal auditivo, para cerciorarme subí un poco mi cabeza y mire entre mi cabello y por dios que no podía creer lo que veía, era el chico antipático pero muy atractivo con el que choque, ay dios que cosas pienso no era atractivo era un odioso, engreído y patán con unos ojos de un color dorado enigmático que, por dios no de nuevo, por más que quería calmar mis pensamientos no podía y más me dolía la cabeza juro que quería no levantar mi cabeza porque me sentía tensa y no lo hice hasta que el profesor hablo de nuevo.

—Bueno si no hay mas siéntense usted señor Houshi con la señorita Yasutora Sango levántese alumna para indicarle al compañero su lugar — por dios santo por un momento se me olvido el dolor de cabeza y ese tal Inuyasha, me daban ganas de carcajearme voltee disimuladamente donde estaba sango quería ver qué pasaba y como estaba enseguida mío pues escucharía muy bien mire como sango se levantaba y llegaba el tal Miroku y se sentaba y estoy segura que quería flirtear con ella pero conocería a sango y no me equivoque cuando escuche lo que ella le dijo:

— Mira ni pienses flirtear conmigo idiota porque no caeré en tus jueguitos y no estoy tan desesperada—dijo con un tono acido para que le quedara claro.

Juro que me iba levantar para chocar las palmas con mi amiga, si que era buena, pero escuche de nuevo al profesor y me tense mire para todos lados mi cabello seguía sobre mi rostro y nadie me miraba, y estuve a punto de gritar yo era la única que no tenia compañero de pupitre y seguro que lo pondrían conmigo no sé por qué pero no lo quería cerca, me dio pánico, no sé por qué antes no lo había sentido, la sensación anterior había sido extraña como de un calor que te recorre el cuerpo llenándolo, pero ahora mis sentidos de alerta se activaron diciéndome que corría un riesgo con el cerca y como profeta mis pensamientos se hicieron realidad.

—ahora señor Taisho donde lo pongo, a si siéntese con Higurashi Kagome.

Diantres y doble diantres pensé.

—Higurashi levántese e indíquele a su compañero donde está su lugar.

Respire profundo y me levante de mi asiento mi cabello se acomodo grácilmente sobre mis hombros subí la mirada y me encontré con la suya que mostraba una inmensa sorpresa y creo que la mía también la mostraba, cuando vi que sus labios se movían y salía un susurro que no alcance a escuchar, nuestras miradas no se despegaban una de la otra, este chico me provocaba tantas sensaciones que no sabía que pensar.

**Pov de narrador**

Kagome no podía creer que estaba viendo al chico con el que había chocado aquella vez y era extraño pero sus miradas se encendieron como dos antorchas al verse, Inuyasha dejo su aturdimiento para irse a sentar junto a Kagome, había estado impaciente por conocer a esa chica a la que tendría que llevar al infierno pero jamás pensó que sería esa chica con la que choco aquella vez y que lo había dejado aunque no lo admitiera un poco deslumbrado, ahora la duda que seguía en el aire era por que Sesshomaru quería a esa mujer, pero de algo él estaba seguro se encargaría de averiguarlo.

Inuyasha de sentó al lado de kagome, ahora tendría que caerle bien a la chica tendría que fingir ser quien no era pero como si ya literalmente la había fastidiado el día que la conoció, lo que le sorprendió es que la chica hablara primero que él.

—sé lo que piensas y si te perdono por ser un patán conmigo—dijo kagome pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

Inuyasha le contesto inmediatamente—si claro como tú te portaste tan amable esa vez niña.

Que no soy una ni—no alcanzo terminar cuando el profesor los callo.

—Acaba de llegar joven Taisho y ya está alterando a los alumnos y usted Higurashi compórtese o si no los saco a ambos del salón—dijo el profesor.

Ambos se callaron aunque de vez en cuando se echaban miradas furtivas, al pasar la primera hora el profesor salió y entro otro profesor, y era el profesor que kagome mas odiaba porque razón, muy simple era el maestro de estadística y algebra enemigas naturales de kagome.

Cuando entro el profesor Inuyasha miro que empezó a hacer unos apuntes en el pizarrón de unos problemas que para el eran pan comido pero al voltear miro a su compañera la recién conocida por su nombre kagome que hacía unos gestos de no entender nada y eso le saco una sonrisa que el mismo se obligo a quitar, no sabía lo que le pasaba con esa chica pero ya no importaba ahora tendría que condenarla al infierno no importaba si le cállese bien o mal esa era su misión y la cumpliría.

Continuara…..

Hola chicos y chicas gracias por leer mi fic.

En especial a los que me dejan sus comentarios:

JenniSfru: Inuyasha si la riega pero desde el principio surge ese chispazo que los hace sentirse atraídos y te seguiré dejando con la duda sobre lo que quiere Sesshomaru con ella ñacañaca soy mala jaja saludos.

Neri Dark: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y gracias por leerme.

Frappe-B : gracias por leer espero haber corregido un poco mis errores y si no es porque soy medio burra jaja ya en serio gracias por tus consejos.

Nos vemos luego.

.

—


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Celos? Y amistad

Capitulo 5 ¿Celos? Y amistad

Al sonar el timbre para el receso, Inuyasha se levanto de su asiento y volteo a ver a la chica de hermosa cabellera negra que guardaba sus cosas en su mochila, debía hacerse su amigo pero sabía que no la tendría nada fácil, iba a hablarle cuando un chico de pelo café y ojos casi de tonalidad gris que iba en el salón junto con ellos se le adelanto.

—Higurashi, como te va—dijo el ojigris a kagome en un tono que se escucho dulzón algo que no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha.

—Hola Hoyo, me encuentro bien gracias aunque un poco enredada con las operaciones algebraicas que dejo el maestro de tarea, ya que soy una cabezota para las matemáticas como ya sabrás—dijo Kagome riéndose de sí misma.

—jajaja si lo sé siempre te ha ocurrido, si quieres te puedo explicar—dijo Hoyo con ojos de borrego degollado según el pensamiento de Inuyasha.

—lo harías enserio Hoyo por que en verdad no entiendo nada de nada—dijo Kagome con mirada de suplica.

—claro que te parece hoy saliendo de clase en la biblioteca—dijo muy animado.

—Me parece bien Hoyo y gracias —voltea hacia Inuyasha y ve una mirada que echa chispas.

—ok Higurashi nos vemos en la biblioteca—antes de irse le da un beso en la mejilla que ella no se esperaba y se va.

Inuyasha no sabía porque pero deseaba ir por ese humano y desollarlo vivo, después de ver que había besado a kagome, su mirada se había vuelto de un dorado tan intenso que casi daba la sensación que sus pupilas se dilatarían, Kagome lo miraba entre sorprendida y extrañada ,esos ojos, de repente le vino un dolor de cabeza y se puso pálida eso no paso desapercibido por Inuyasha ni por Sango, y Miroku quien iba detrás de Sango quien se dirigía con su amiga para ir a almorzar, Inuyasha rápidamente la sujeto de los brazos.

—Te encuentras bien—le pregunto con un toque de angustia en su voz que no paso desapercibido por Miroku quien se quedo observando a su amigo.

—Si—dijo regresando a la normalidad—estoy bien gracias por preocuparte solo que—miro sus ojos —no sé que me paso—dijo en tono suave, sango interrumpió diciendo:

—Amiga esto no es normal ya van varias veces que te pasa deberías decirle a tu mamá que te llevé al médico—dijo Sango preocupada.

—No te preocupes Sango estoy bien, estoy—se quedo mirando su brazo que todavía seguía sujetado por Inuyasha y se puso roja—eh Inuyasha eh me devuelves mi brazo—dijo con pena.

—Eh a si —dijo con un leve sonrojo apenas perceptible pero el cual fue visto por Miroku quien casi se carcajea, el temible demonio y uno de los más despiadados se había sonrojado pero debía confirmar sus sospechas así que:

—De verdad se encuentras bien hermosa señorita—le dijo besando la mano—me presento como ya sabrá mi nombre es Miroku Houshi y estoy encantado de conocerla—dijo viendo la reacción de Inuyasha, la cual había sido darle una mirada fría que congelaría hasta una roca.

—si mucho gusto— dijo Kagome soltando el agarre del chico pero no antes de que Sango le diera un coscorrón.

—oye Sanguito porque me pegas, solo soy amable con tu amiga ya que creo que sería bueno ser amigos todos, mi primo y yo somos nuevos y no tenemos amigos aun así que sería excelente si las podemos considerar nuestras amigas—dijo acariciándole el trasero a Sango, la cual inmediatamente le da una cachetada que hace reír a kagome y a Inuyasha.

—Maldito pervertido, y así quieres que seamos amigos a penas te conocemos y ya quieres propasarte aich—dijo la chica.

—Lo siento Sanguito es mi mano maldita—dijo señalando su mano.

—Si claro Miroku tu mano maldita, aja, bueno que les parece si vamos a la cafetería de la escuela y allá se golpean todo lo que quieran porque tengo hambre—dijo Inuyasha de buen humor algo extraño en el.

—Claro vamos que me muero de hambre, Sango quita esa cara amiga y camina que quiero ir a comer una sopa ramen—dijo Kagome jalando a su amiga.

—Si estoy de acuerdo vamos—dijo Miroku siguiéndolos.

Al llegar a la cafetería pidieron todos una sopa ramen para cada uno, y Sango empezó el interrogatorio.

—Bueno ya sabemos sus nombres y hasta sus mañas —dijo viendo a Miroku quien sonrió —pero cuéntenos de ustedes ¿de dónde vienen? ¿Qué les gusta hacer?

—Bueno —comenzó Inuyasha, quien inmediatamente obtuvo la atención de Kagome—pues somos de aquí y estábamos en la preparatoria Shibuya solo que por trabajo de nuestros tíos quienes son nuestros tutores tuvimos que venirnos a estudiar aquí—dijo Inuyasha muy confiado ya que habían ensayado esa mentira.

—así es y vivimos a unas cuadras del templo Higurashi—dijo Miroku, lo cual sorprendió a Kagome. Inuyasha había comprado una casa cerca de ella para hacer más fácil el trabajo.

—yo vivo en el templo Higurashi, bueno no exactamente en el templo sino en la casa que esta enseguida mi abuelo es el sacerdote encargado del cuidado del templo—dijo Kagome sorbiendo su sopa.

—así que eres una sacerdotisa—dijo Miroku.'

—pues se supone que si—dijo sobándose la nuca— si ayudo a mi abuelo a cuidar el templo pero no soy una sacerdotisa entrenada.

—Así que una sacerdotisa, una muy agresiva—dijo Inuyasha en tono de burla, Miroku lo miro queriéndole dar un zape ya la había regado.

—si lo dices por la vez que nos conocimos tu tuviste la culpa por no fijarte por donde caminabas, y yo estaba apurada aich eres tan desesperante lo había olvidado, me voy—dijo enojada y se fue caminando exagerando sus pisadas.

—Kagome espera—le grito Sango—Nos vemos luego chicos—les dijo y se fue tras Kagome.

—Yo que hice—dijo Inuyasha mirando a Miroku quien movía su

cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Inuyasha no tienes tacto con las mujeres ya la regaste, ya había olvidado su primer encuentro y vas y se lo recuerdas, tendrás que disculparte.

—Queee ni loco que estuviera ella es una exagerada—dijo cruzando los brazos.

—lo tendrás que hacer amigo sino no te podrás acercar a ella y la misión se vendrá abajo.

Dieron el timbre para entrar a las aulas y los dos se fueron al salón al entrar, Inuyasha miro a Kagome la cual solo miraba al frente, se sentó a su lado y ella lo ignoro, llego el siguiente profesor y les dio la clase normal, Inuyasha sabía que Kagome estaba molesta por su aura, pero al ver la misma se sorprendió pues había corrientes espirituales y purificadores en ella, pero recordó que dijo que era una sacerdotisa o por lo menos debería de serlo, se quedo pensando un largo tiempo mientras la observaba de reojo cuando dieron el timbre y Kagome salió corriendo con su mochila en la mano, Sango y Miroku se acercaron a Inuyasha que estaba con cara de o por lo rápido que se fue la chica.

—Ya me conto Kagome como se conocieron y será mejor que le ofrezcas una disculpa se quieres ser su amigo porque podrá ser la mujer más buena del mundo pero también una cabeza dura, te lo diré yo que soy su amiga desde la secundaria—dijo sango levantando los hombros.

Miroku le iba a decir algo pero Inuyasha lo interrumpió y dijo:

—Está bien lo hare, pero ya se ha de ver ido a su casa —menciono Inuyasha.

—Claro que no ahorita está en la biblioteca con Hoyo creo que le iba a explicar una ecuaciones que no entendió—expresó Sango sin percibir el aura molesta de Inuyasha.

—¿Y dónde queda la biblioteca Sanguito?, para llevar a mi primito a que se disculpe de una vez antes que se arrepienta—dijo Miroku mirando a Inuyasha quien echaba chispas con la mirada.

—vamos yo los llevo—dijo Sango pero miro que Inuyasha no se movía—que te piensas quedar parado o que—le dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Feh ya voy—dijo Inu con su pose de brazos cruzado y los siguió.

Mientras en la biblioteca, Kagome trataba de concentrarse en lo que le explicaba Hoyo pero le era imposible no solo por la discusión con Inuyasha que ahora estaba reflexionando que había exagerado un poco, pero aún así no iba a ceder, pero había otra cosa esa visión al ver los ojos de Inuyasha, era como si los hubiera visto pero a la vez no, esa mirada dorada le recordó otra que no sabía de quién era y eso también la tenia perturbada, seguía en sus pensamientos cuando Hoyo la interrumpió.

—Higurashi estas distraída, por tu cara veo que pensabas en otra cosa—dijo Hoyo en tono amable.

—lo siento Hoyo no me puedo concentrar—expresó Kagome con sinceridad cuando sonó el móvil de Hoyo con un mensaje el cual leyó.

—Higurashi lo siento, me tengo que ir pero ten estos apuntes—le dio un cuaderno pequeño—espero que entiendas mejor—nos vemos mañana cualquier cosa me llamas a mi celular—señaló sonriente Hoyo, tomo su mochila, se despidió de Kagome y salió corriendo.

—Y ahora que hago—se dijo a si misma sentada en la mesa.

Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca, Miroku y Sango le dijeron a Inuyasha.

—Ahora vas tú solito Inuyasha, yo me tengo que ir ya es tarde así que, adiós—indicó sango.

—Y yo también, te acompaño Sanguito—dijo Miroku mirando a Sango y esta le respondió:

—ya que.

—Me piensan dejar solo—dijo Inuyasha lo cual le hizo gracia a Miroku cada vez le sorprendía mas la actitud de Inuyasha cuando se trataba de Kagome, el era despiadado y no le daba miedo nada, ahora se miraba dudoso y hasta miedoso.

—no te preocupes no creo que la señorita Kagome te coma—dijo entre risas Miroku— ¿o si Sanguito?

—Que yo sepa no se come a las personas—replico Sango con una sonrisa.

—Bueno lárguense, nos vemos —dijo Inuyasha metiéndose en la biblioteca.

Al entrar miro las mesitas de lectura y Kagome estaba sola en la tercera, leyendo algo de Algebra, el se acerco y se sentó a un lado de ella, kagome alzo la mirada y se encontré con su mirada dorada.

—siento como me comporte la vez que te conocí—le dijo convenciéndose a sí mismo que no era una verdadera disculpa sino algo que iba con sus planes pero ni él se la creía.

Ella le sonrió cálidamente lo cual entendió Inuyasha como un sí.

—y donde está el chico que te iba explicar las ecuaciones que entendías—pregunto Inuyasha.

—Se tuvo que ir y yo sigo sin entender nada—dijo sujetándose la cabeza, a lo cual Inuyasha le tomo el hombro y le dijo:

—si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, en los números soy muy bueno dijo presuntuoso.

—de verdad lo harías—dijo Kagome ilusionada.

—Keh si por algo te lo estoy diciendo—le contesto Inuyasha con su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

—Acepto, empiézame a explicar—dijo Kagome emocionada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Inuyasha le empezó a explicar todo con lujo de detalles mientras la pelinegra ponía mucha atención.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad en una lúgubre casona estilo medieval, un hombre de cabellos negros y brillantes ojos caoba, con una vestimenta totalmente negra hablaba con una mujer de cabello blanco como la nieve y ojos grises, vestida con una túnica blanca de seda.

— ¿la has encontrado? —le pregunto el pelinegro a la ojigris.

—si mi señor, la he encontrado y se donde vive—dijo la mujer albina.

—excelente, retírate espera mis órdenes—la mujer hizo una reverencia y se fue.

—por fin te encontré y esta vez no te escaparas—dijo para sí mismo en un tono macabro.

Continuara….

Bueno chicos y chicas aquí está la continuación recién sacada de horno jeje, como siempre les agradezco que lean mi fic pero principalmente a los que me comentan.

Chocolatosa-kagome: hola amiga gracias por leer mi fic, lo de Sesshomaru vendrá un poco más adelante mi cabecita loca ya se lo está planteando bien, saludos.

Neri Dark: gracias por leerme qué bueno que te guste.

Venus in arms: hola gracias por pasar a leer mi fic, si kagome es una suertudota pero no se esperaba ver a Inu jeje.

JenniSfru: Amiga si Sango tiene que ser ruda con el pervertido de Miroku, y sobre lo de Sesshomaru viene en unos pocos capítulos mas así que estate pendiente jeje.

Saludos a todos


	6. Chapter 6 El hombre de los ojos violetas

Capitulo 6

El hombre de los ojos violetas: Naraku.

—_Acepto, empiézame a explicar—dijo Kagome emocionada con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro._

_Inuyasha le empezó a explicar todo con lujo de detalles mientras la pelinegra ponía mucha atención._

Kagome observaba embelesada a Inuyasha era raro lo que sentía al estar con él, sentía que debía salir corriendo de su lado inmediatamente, pero a la vez profesaba una atracción más fuerte que un imán sobre el metal.

Inuyasha le explicaba todo desde el más mínimo detalle algebraico, sus explicaciones eran mejores que las de Hoyo en definitiva, Kagome estaba entendiendo perfectamente todo lo que le estaba exponiendo, y se sorprendía por la inteligencia de él, el tiempo se les fue volando, Kagome se fijo en la hora, ya era tarde, se tenía que ir a su hogar, su madre debía de estar inquietada, así que se levanto de su asiento, llamando la atención de Inuyasha que levanto su mirada hacia ella.

—Inuyasha ya me tengo que ir, mi madre ha de estar preocupada—entonces se sonrojo—Gracias por ayudarme en esto, de verdad me fue muy útil, eres muy bueno explicando y también en matemáticas—expreso Kagome con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

—De nada—dijo sinceramente Inuyasha—pero te acompañare a tu casa de todos modos me queda de camino, recuerda que vivo cerca del templo de tu familia—le dijo prácticamente en forma de orden.

—de acuerdo, gracias—dijo sonriendo.

Al salir de la biblioteca se encaminaron directamente fuera de la preparatoria, había un silencio incomodo entre ellos que Kagome rompió.

—Tengo una duda que he querido preguntarte creo que desde que te conocí—dijo Kagome mirando como Inuyasha la veía curioso.

— ¿y cuál es? —pregunto Inuyasha inquisitivo.

— ¿tu color de ojos y de cabello es natural? —pregunto kagome.

A lo cual Inuyasha no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada, nadie le había preguntado jamás eso por miedo a ser destazados vivos, pero Kagome era una chica muy directa y honesta. Kagome lo observo en todo su esplendor su risa era melodiosa, sin duda Inuyasha era tan atractivo tanto como un ángel pero a su mente vino otra respuesta que la sorprendió "o tal vez como un demonio", sintió escalofríos era como si otra persona le hubiera hablado en su mente, su raciocinio se desconecto por un minuto, en el cual Inuyasha dejo de reír y la miro con preocupación.

— ¿ocurre algo Kagome? —pregunto a la aludida sacándola de su pensamientos.

—Nada, nada solo es que me distraje me contestaras o no—contesto Kagome para olvidar sus reflexiones.

—Keh claro que son naturales tanto el color de mi cabello como el de mis ojos, crees que me lo ando tiñendo o que—dijo con una cara que hizo reír a Kagome.

—ok pero no te enojes de acuerdo, ya entendí jajaja—inquirió Kagome todavía riendo.

Cuando estaban cerca de la entrada del templo, Kagome se detuvo en seco, por lo cual Inuyasha choco con ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa por que te detienes?—pregunto Inuyasha disgustado.

—Mira, hay alguien en la entrada— Kagome señalo los escalones donde un hombre de cabello oscuro y largo con facciones fuertes estaba recargado en la escalinata del templo.

El hombre enseguida volteo la mirada hacia ellos, sus ojos de color violeta se clavaron en Kagome y una sonrisa macabra surco sus labios, Inuyasha inmediatamente se puso delante de Kagome en instinto de protección, su deber era protegerla hasta que fuera tiempo de llevarla al infierno, no sabía porque pero la idea de llevarla al infierno en un solo día de conocerla le era algo confusa.

Inuyasha inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque no se necesitaba ser adivino para saber que ese hombre era un demonio y uno muy peligroso pero lo más extraño para él era que jamás lo había visto, sin embargo Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de la reacción de Kagome después de encontrarse con la mirada del recién llegado, su cuerpo reacciono como si se hubiera quedado en shock nervioso, no se explicaba quien era ese tipo y porque le causaba tal miedo, Inuyasha estaba a punto de hablar cuando el demonio que estaba frente a él hablo primero.

—Valla, valla así que Sesshomaru reacciono y la encontró primero que yo, que descuido de mi parte, y le ha mandado protección, y para colmo a su hermano menor, valla que esto queda en familia, oh disculpen mi falta de cortesía mi nombre Naraku, hace tanto que no veía tu bello rostro querida—le dijo queriéndose acercar a Kagome.

— ¿de qué diantres hablas idiota? —Dijo Inuyasha intrigado olvidándose por un momento de la presencia de Kagome— ¿Por qué sabes esas cosas?

Kagome no entendía, de qué diablos hablaban, como que la protegían, ¿de quién y porque? , además Sesshomaru, ese nombre le sonaba conocido pero no, no podía ser ella no conocía a nadie llamado Sesshomaru, Kagome seguía en su razonamiento mientras los hombres frente a ella hablaban.

—Al parecer tu hermano Sesshomaru no te ha contado nada, interesante, aun así creo que sería buena idea que le cuentes de mi visita te aseguro que el sabrá quien soy, a y le das un recado dile que soy incapaz de tocarla, pero que le advierto una cosa—dijo y volteo a ver a Kagome casi traspasándola con la mirada—ella es mía, como siempre lo debió ser, espero que pronto lo recuerdes querida Kikyo —expreso el demonio y desapareció.

Inuyasha se quedo con ganas de matarlo, pero más intrigado con lo que había dicho, Sesshomaru nunca le daba explicaciones de nada en absoluto, eso lo tenía claro, pero esta vez se aseguraría que Sesshomaru le dijera que secreto guardaba esta misión, al voltear a ver a Kagome se encontró con una Kagome pálida como el papel, la tomo del brazo para hacerla reaccionar del shock en el que estaba, pero en cambio recibió a una inconsciente Kagome en los brazos, se había desmallado, algo que el considero normal, no todos los días ves un demonio, Inuyasha la levanto del suelo con delicadeza y utilizando sus poderes demoniacos la llevo a su habitación, sería lo mejor que pensara que todo fue un sueño, la recostó en su cama y la observo detenidamente, era una mujer hermosa de eso no había duda, pero también era tan impetuosa como el viento, él le quito el cabello de la frente.

—Esto que me está pasando contigo está mal, no me debo de encariñar de ti, maldición, no entiendo esta sensación, siempre he matado sin consideración, no me importa si son mujeres u hombres, he condenado a tantos al infierno, pero hoy —dijo acariciando las mejillas de Kagome—No sé qué me pasa contigo que no quiero llevarte al infierno.

Diciendo esto se levanto de la cama, se dirigió con la familia de Kagome y los hipnotizo a todos para que en sus mentes apareciera que Kagome llego a casa temprano y se acostó por sí misma, mientras él la había dejado en la puerta, eran la 6 de la tarde, ahora era necesario hablar con su hermano, al salir de la casa de la chica se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano, aun pensando en lo dicho por Naraku y el porqué había llamado Kikyo a Kagome.

Mientras Kagome dormía teniendo un sueño que más bien parecía un recuerdo de una vida pasada.

**Continuara…**

**Gracias a todos por leerme y por sus comentarios me animan mucho enserio.**

**Saludos**


	7. Capitulo 7 Preocupación

Capitulo 7

Preocupación

POV KAGOME

Me levante agitada, sudando frio, eran las dos de la madrugada, mi cabeza estaba confundida y todo me daba vueltas, no sabía cómo había llegado a casa o como había conseguido estar en mi cama, lo último que me venía a la mente eran los ojos de ese sujeto, era de lo más extraño que una persona me causara tal escalofrió con tan solo una mirada, claro Inuyasha me había causado escalofríos pero no tanto como ese tipo, y para empeorar mi actual estado de nerviosismo el sueño que tuve me dejo mas confundida aun, al recordar esa visión me daba tanta nostalgia, sentía una parte de mi queriéndose desmoronar.

Me baje de la cama, el piso estaba helado bajo mis pies, trate de rememorar lo que había pasado esta tarde, empiezo a creer que todo fue un sueño, pero a la vez mi mente me dice que fue real, el sueño que tuve hoy fue tan realista que no sabría distinguir entre fantasía y realidad, por lo menos no hoy, ahora lo que me quedaba averiguar era como había llegado a mi habitación, solo recuerdo estar en la entrada del templo y esos ojos violeta que adquirían un matiz color vino bajo la luz de la luna, eran profundos pero sombríos, luego la oscuridad mientras creo que era Inuyasha me sostenía y nada más, pero lo que más me intrigaba era lo que habían hablado Inuyasha y ese otro sujeto llamado Naraku, en ese momento no lo había tomado en cuenta pero ahora, habían dicho que eran demonios, pero no podía ser, como era posible tal cosa, no soy una persona escéptica pero había demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, que hasta sentía la boca seca, fije mi vista a la mesita de noche para tomar de mi jarra un poco de liquido, pero estaba vacía y decidí bajar a llenarla y tomar un poco de agua.

POV NARRADOR

Al bajar Kagome se encontró con su madre Sonomi tomando un vaso de agua mientras estaba recargada en la barra de la cocina, cuando la señora se dio cuenta de su presencia, volteo y le sonrió.

—Hija ¿qué pasa? ¿Por que estas despierta a estas horas de la madrugada? —le pregunto su mamá.

—No es nada mamá solo tenía un poco de sed y se me acabo el agua de mi jarra, cambiando de tema ¿Mamá te puedo hacer una pregunta sin que te espantes o algo así? —le inquirió dudosa.

—Si claro hija por supuesto que sí, sabes que si está en mis manos contestarte cualquier pregunta lo hare con gusto mi niña —le dijo su madre con dulzura.

—Mamá ¿cómo llegue ayer a casa y a mi cama? ¿Quién me trajo? —la cuestiono kagome con la duda carcomiéndola.

—Me preocupas hija, no lo recuerdas llegaste por tu propio pie acompañada de un chico de tu escuela, subiste excusándote de que estabas agotada, te despediste de él, subiste a tu habitación y te quedaste dormida hasta ahorita despertaste, ¿te encuentras bien cariño?, me preocupa que no lo recuerdes, tal vez sea necesario visitar al médico—expreso entre seria y angustiada la señora Higurashi.

—Ehh si, no mamá no es necesario, si lo recordaba —mintió—solo es que estaba confundida con otro día no te preocupes mami—se acerco y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿segura Kagome? —pregunto aun preocupada por su hija.

—Si mamá estoy bien, creo que lo mejor será que regresemos a la cama, mañana tengo examen de Historia y no puedo llegar tarde como siempre—dijo burlándose de sí misma y sonriéndole a su madre.

—Si en eso estoy de acuerdo—bostezo—acuéstate mi amor—le dio un beso en la mejilla—descansa—salió de la cocina, ignorando los múltiples pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Kagome.

Kagome lleno su jarra y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación pensativa, se preguntaba cómo había olvidado como había subido y cómo era posible que hubiera tenido ese sueño que parecía tan real, acaso se estaba volviendo loca, su madre jamás le habría mentido y tampoco tendría necesidad de ello porque habría de empezar ahora, confiaba ciegamente en ella en definitiva se estaba volviendo loca, mejor decidió dejar de pensar en eso, se recostó en su cama, se puso la piyama y volvió a dormir.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha volvía de su intento nulo de hablar con el señor de infierno ya que él no se encontraba en su oficina en el mundo humano ni en el inframundo, llego a la casa que compraron cerca del templo Higurashi, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Miroku que lo esperaba en la sala.

—Hermano, ¿Cómo te fue con Kagomesita, te disculpaste? espero que lo hallas hecho eh—expreso Miroku cuando noto el ceño fruncido de Inuyasha— ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha te percibo entre molesto y preocupado? —le pregunto a su amigo.

—Lo estoy Miroku, Sesshomaru no me dijo nada sobre esta misión hay algo detrás de todo esto que me tiene intrigado y preocupado, hoy un demonio que no conocía esperaba a Kagome en la entrada de su casa, menciono a Sesshomaru y sabia que me había mandado por ella, pero lo extraño fue que dijo que me había mandado a protegerla y que la había encontrado antes que él—dijo Inuyasha dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

—Eso es de lo más extraño, tienes razón aquí esta algo oculto que no sabemos que es pero que involucra directamente a Kagome, ¿ya fuiste con Sesshomaru a decirle lo ocurrido? —le pregunto Miroku dudoso también sentándose en el sillón.

—Claro que fui pero el muy imbécil no estaba por ningún lado, además—se talla la frente—tuve que utilizar el hipnotismo en la familia de Kagome para que ella pensara que lo ocurrido fue un sueño, maldición Miroku lo peor de esto es que me sentí mal de engañar a Kagome—dijo mirando a los ojos a Miroku—No sé qué me pasa Miroku pero esto no me agrada nada, esta situación me está llevando a hacer cosas y sentir cosas que jamás había sentido—termino diciendo Inuyasha en un susurro.

—lo he notado hermano, y no sé qué decirte, lo primero será investigar al sujeto que fue a ver a Kagome, ¿sabes su nombre? —pregunto Miroku.

—Si dijo que se llamaba Naraku, lo más extraño es que llamara Kikyo a Kagome, esto necesito que mi hermano me lo aclare si juro en verdad que pateare su trasero —dijo enojado pero volvió a mantener la compostura—ahora lo principal será proteger a Kagome, mientras llega el tiempo—termino la frase sin gustarle —de llevarla al infierno.

—No te escuchas convencido como al principio, como cuando iniciamos la misión—le dijo a su amigo un poco preocupado.

—No lo estoy—expreso Inuyasha acongojado y cerrando los ojos—en verdad que no lo estoy, creo que ahora no quiero llevarla al infierno y esto me preocupa a sobre manera no sé lo que me pasa con ella y no quiero averiguarlo porque tal vez no me agrade descubrirlo—inquirió el albino muy preocupado.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos si sé que me tarde pero bueno, le agradezco que sigan mi fic, a pesar de que no sea el mejor lo hago con mucho amor, espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8 Conociendo Sentimientos

Capitulo 8

Conociendo Sentimientos

Kagome se levanto temprano para ir a la escuela con el tiempo suficiente para llegar a tiempo, algo muy extraño en ella, pero eso era debido a que los pensamientos no la dejaron permanecer más tiempo dormida, habían tantas cosas en su mente, se dio un baño y se puso el uniforme, bajo a prepararse unas tostadas, miro que su madre no estaba, y le echo un vistazo a la nota que le dejo avisándole que tenía que ir a la cita con el médico que tenia cada dos meses y que llegaría mas tarde de lo normal, suspiro, recogió sus cosas y se fue caminando a la hacia la preparatoria.

Estaba tan metida es sus razonamientos que no escuchaba las voces de dos chicos que le gritaban para que los esperara, fue cuando sintió que alguien sujeto su brazo y ella volteo encontrándose con unos brillantes ojos dorados.

—Oye llevamos un buen rato gritándonos para que nos esperaras que no escuchabas acaso—dijo un Inuyasha enojado.

Kagome se quedo callada, no le contesto nada solo se le quedo mirando, algo que le extraño y preocupo mucho a él ya que por lo que había conocido de ella, no era de las que se quedaban calladas, iba decir otra cosa cuando llego Miroku y los interrumpió.

—Calma, calma Inuyasha, no te sulfures, todos tenemos momentos de distracción, cierto señorita Kagome—le pregunto Miroku sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos.

—Si tienes razón Miroku, pero no me agrada que me hablen de usted después de todo creo que ya somos amigos cierto—les dio una sonrisa que a ambos los dejo embobados.

—como tu gustes Kagome y claro que si somos amigos por lo menos de mi parte, no se Inuyasha—ambos miraron a Inuyasha que se había quedando viendo a Kagome, inmediatamente quito su mirada de sobre ella sonrojado, algo que le molesto ¿cuando un demonio se sonrojaba? era ridículo.

—Keh lo que digan, ahora vámonos que si no llegaremos tarde—empezó a caminar con los brazos cruzados.

Miroku quería reírse por la actitud infantil de Inuyasha en cuanto a Kagome se refería, pero también le empezaba a preocupar esa misma actitud que primero que nada el interpreto de solo encariñamiento como el que él también sintió por la chica que tenia al lado y su compañera, pero estaba descubriendo que Inuyasha estaba superando ese sentimiento por mucho y eso era arriesgarse él y también a la chica pero sabía que no debía intervenir, las cosas serian como debían de pasar, pensó por un momento en como los catalogaban las personas a ellos, pero ellos tal como los ángeles solo cumplían con el deber impuesto para mantener el equilibrio, y para mantener el equilibrio se les prohibía tener relaciones sentimentales con los humanos, por eso mucho demonios solo querían matar o morir, Inuyasha era uno de esos pero de un momento cambio y empezaba a saber la razón de ese cambio.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con Sango que también iba entrando y esta los saludo.

—Hola Kagome, hola chicos, vienes muy bien acompañada amiga, y que ¿están preparados para el examen de Historia?—les pregunto Sango a lo cual Miroku se le acerco, y tomo sus manos y las restregó en sus mejillas, Sango se sonrojo furiosamente.

—Oh Sanguito como te extrañe, y si mi querida Sanguito estoy más que listo para pasar ese examen—le soltó las manos a Sango pero las deslizo hacia otro punto no muy apropiado.

Sango puso una cara de ira total, roja, lista para explotar.

Kagome se acerco a Inuyasha y le dijo:

—Corre—Kagome salió por pies de ahí y Inuyasha tras de ella, cuando iban corriendo escucharon, un golpetazo, y un grito bastante elevado de tono.

"PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOO"

Después de correr se pararon enfrente del salón, y comenzaron a reír.

—Oye tu amiga está loca—le dijo Inuyasha entre risas.

—Ni que lo digas, pero tu amigo no es una excepción creo que esta igual o más loco que Sango—le contesto igual riéndose de la situación.

Inuyasha la miro, se veía tan hermosa sonriendo, se le hacían unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas que eran encantadores, "maldición" pensó, como podía ser que a cada segundo delineara las facciones de la chica, y que la sonrisa de ella le hiciera extrañamente feliz.

—Inuyasha ¿ocurre algo? —le pregunto Kagome sacándolo de su ensoñación y regaño mental.

—Keh, no me pasa nada, ya vamos al salón antes que vengan nuestros amigos—iba a caminar cuando Kagome lo detuvo del brazo.

—Inuyasha quiero preguntarte algo—le expreso la chica.

Inuyasha la miro de reojo, para luego voltear.

—mientras te pueda contestar lo hare— expuso Inuyasha.

—Te parecerá algo loco, de hecho hasta mamá se preocupo, pues emm como te lo digo me da pena—expreso Kagome.

Inuyasha se imaginaba por donde iba la cosa, no le quedaba de otra más que seguir con el plan de hacerle creer a Kagome que todo era un sueño, no había alternativa.

—bien solo dime que pasa—le dijo inquieto el ojidorado.

—Pues Inuyasha, veras, me podrías decir como llegue a casa ayer—le cuestiono dudosa

Inuyasha le hizo una cara rara, que ella identifico como turbación, aunque sí lo era no era por lo que ella creía, el estaba turbado por la sensación de sentirse mal por mentirle eso jamás le había pasado.

—Inuyasha ¿me responderás? —pregunto Kagome al aludido que se había vuelto a fundir en pensamientos.

Inuyasha suspiro.

—sí, no sé porque lo preguntas, salimos de la biblioteca, platicamos por el camino, llegamos a tu casa rápidamente te despediste de mi y subiste apresuradamente a tu habitación diciendo que estabas cansada y después me fui a mi casa, eso es todo, ¿que acaso no lo recordabas? —dijo Inuyasha sabiendo que no lo recordaba porque eso no había pasado, entonces miro la cara de duda en ella.

Inuyasha decidió ponerle esos recuerdos para que ya no pensara más en lo sucedido, la miro a los ojos para hipnotizarla un largo tiempo hasta que la chica le hablo.

—deja de mirarme tan fijamente que me pones nerviosa, mejor me voy al salón—ella lo dejo solo y entro a la aula de clases.

Inuyasha estaba completamente sorprendido, no había funcionado su hipnotismo con Kagome, sabiendo que en cualquier humano en el que lo había utilizado antes había funcionado, pero en Kagome no, entro al salón y miro a Kagome que hablaba con una compañera, la observo, que había especial en ella, tenía que averiguarlo a la brevedad, al dar el timbre todos entraron se sentó al lado de Kagome y la observo detenidamente, estuvo todas las clases distraído, aun así nadie lo noto excepto Miroku que conocía a Inuyasha bien al dar el timbre todos salieron incluyendo a Kagome que fue jalada por unas chicas incluida Sango que querían hablar con ella de no sabía qué cosa fue cuando Miroku se paro junto a él.

—Amigo en verdad me estas preocupando, de cuando acá te quedas pensativo—puso la mano en su barbilla—eso es algo que tu no acostumbras mucho—fue cuando recibió un fuerte golpe de Inuyasha—auch que te pasa solo digo lo que veo—expreso con falso enojo.

—Cállate Miroku, tengo razones para preocuparme, ¿sabes que trate de hacerle hoy a Kagome y no funciono?—inquirió Inuyasha.

—Oye pensé que no eras como yo, que bien te lo tenias guardado pillín—dijo pegándole un codazo a Inuyasha el cual inmediatamente reacciono pegándole un zape.

—de qué diablos hablas Miroku, maldito pervertido no estoy hablando de esas cosas hablo que trate de hipnotizarla y no funciono—expreso Inuyasha molesto, Miroku abrió los ojos como platos.

—Como puede ser posible ningún humano puede resistirse por lo menos eso se yo—dijo aun sorprendido Miroku.

—lo sé, lo sé, maldición Miroku, que pasa con Kagome, me voy a volver loco—expreso sobándose la frente.

Miroku puso un semblante serio y dijo:

—No puedes atrasar mas el ir a hablar con Sesshomaru, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos estamos caminando a oscuras no estamos al tanto absolutamente de nada, tienes que hablar con él si es hoy sería estupendo —expreso manteniendo su semblante serio.

—lo hare en la noche y no volveré hasta que lo encuentre—inquirió convencido.

—estoy de acuerdo, ahora vamos no podemos estar alejados de las chicas, si ese sujeto llamado Naraku regresa podría hacerle daño a Kagome—dijo Miroku.

No acababa de decir eso cuando Inuyasha ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Miroku sonrió y suspiro.

—Creo que ya paso lo que no quería que pasara espero que esto no complique las cosas—se dijo para sí mismo y salió tras Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería unas chicas bombardeaban de preguntas a Kagome.

—Vamos Kagome habla, como te fue con el papacito Taisho en la biblioteca, anda cuenta—hablo Ayumi una de sus compañeras.

—Ya se los dije cien veces no paso nada más, solo me explico y me ayudo a hacer la tarea de algebra me acompaño a mi casa y fue todo—les contesto Kagome sorbiendo con la pajilla su jugo de naranja

No se dieron cuenta que eran escuchadas y observadas por Miroku e Inuyasha que estaban junto a la pared que unía la cafetería con el campo abierto.

—anda Kagome, bueno al menos admite que Inuyasha es guapo y que te gusta—expreso Sango risueña Kagome se sonrojo inmediatamente.

— y tu admite que te fascina Miroku y que te mueres por darle mucho besitos—se defendió Kagome y miro como Sango cambiaba su cara de risueña a seriedad.

—Ese no es el punto hablamos de ti—dijo Sango.

—ahh entonces lo admites Sango, admites que te gusta Miroku—inquirió Eri otra amiga de ambas.

—No admito nada y ese como decía no es el punto, Kagome no has respondido mi pregunta ¿te gusta Inuyasha, te parece atractivo?—pregunto Sango de nuevo.

Ambos chicos que estaban escuchando la conversación estaban con caras diferentes, Miroku tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y una mirada picara porque aunque Sango no confirmo nada sus acciones y gestos lo comprobaban, en cambio Inuyasha tenía una cara de anhelo y expectación pura, lo peor no sabía el porqué le interesaba a sobre manera lo que contestara Kagome, deseaba que digiera que sí, que si gustaba de él , como podía ser posible, deseaba ir y sacarle esas palabras no sabía qué hacer, decidió irse de ahí para no escuchar mas pero la voz de Kagome lo detuvo.

—Chicas les seré sincera, prometan que no contaran nada de esto aunque les perezca loco—apunto amenazadoramente a cada una con el dedo.

Todas dijeron a unisonó "lo prometo"

—Cuando conocí a Inuyasha admito no me agrado nada , pero hay algo en él, algo sobrenatural, una conexión que sentí cuando nos encontramos por primera vez, sentí miedo, mis instintos me dijeron que era peligroso, pero otra parte de mi me dijo que el jamás me haría daño, luego pensé nunca lo volveré a ver pero llego aquí a mi escuela—dijo Kagome.

—probablemente es el destino—expreso Eri.

—no, no lo es, de eso estoy segura, hay algo más que lo trajo aquí, una razón más poderosa, no se cual sea pero me alegra haberlo conocido, a pesar de que nos llevemos como perros y gatos me divierto con él y espero que siempre este aquí conmigo—termino de expresar Kagome.

—Kagome, que profunda amiga—inquirió Ayumi.

—profunda un cuerno en si no contestaste mi pregunta ¿te gusta Inuyasha? —pregunto Sango.

—bueno pues emm—expreso dudosa para luego mirarlas decidida—Si, si me gusta pero de aquí esto no saldrá estamos, jamás lo contaran a nadie o si no las ahorcare—Kagome salió de ahí tan rápido que sorprendió a todos.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha sonreía como quinceañero y no sabía porque pero la confesión de la chica le había agradado, pero al volver al salón, se sentó junto con Kagome, quien lo ignoro todas las clases restantes, hasta que él se harto de su esquividad y al terminar las clases antes que saliera la tomo del brazo.

—No sé qué te pasa Kagome pero sé que me estas esquivando y no sé porque, habla de una vez—le dijo como quien regañara un niño.

—no es nada en verdad Inuyasha solo que —Inuyasha estaba a la expectativa, claro que ya sabía que le gustaba a la chica pero quería escucharlo de sus labios, entonces reacciono, "maldición qué diantres estoy haciendo con Kagome, y que está haciendo ella conmigo no puede ser lo que estoy pensando si es así estaremos condenados, no puedo permitir que le pase nada no lo soportaría" pensó.

Kagome iba terminar la frase, Inuyasha la iba interrumpir pero alguien se le adelanto, Miroku llego atrás de ellos y se disculpo.

—discúlpame Kagome pero me tengo que llevar a este chico, tenemos unas cosas urgentes que hacer nos vemos mañana—hizo una reverencia y salió jalando a Inuyasha.

—pero porque me jaloneas Miroku, qué diantres quieres—expreso irritado Inuyasha.

—Sesshomaru llamo, te espera en su oficina—le dijo serio.

Inuyasha no respondió y se encamino hacia allá, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que había detrás de todo la misión para poder proteger a Kagome, ya lo tenía claro no quería a Kagome en el infierno sufriendo, y lo evitaría a toda costa.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos aquí está la continuación, el próximo capítulo creo que será el mejor de todos serán revelados los secretos de Sesshomaru y Kagome, espero que les haya gustado comenten, entre mas comentarios más luego subo la conti.**

**Saludos.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Buscando respuestas

**Capitulo nueve**

**Buscando respuestas, encontrando más dudas.**

Kagome se quedo parada ahí, viendo como Miroku jalaba a Inuyasha y ambos se iban apresurados, por dios que esos chicos eran raros pensó la azabache, y empezó a caminar, se sentía tan confundida en todos los aspectos de su vida, era como si algo le faltase en su memoria, no solo estaba el hecho de no recordar cómo había llegado a su casa el día anterior, sino esos sueños perturbadores que siempre acababan mal por así decirlo.

De cierta manera Inuyasha había llegado a su vida a perturbarla aun mas, estaba llegando a sentir algo por él de un día para otro, algo demasiado fuerte y en si eso no era nada bueno, y ahora estaba ese otro supuesto sueño, ese tal Naraku le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no fue un sueño, debía de averiguar, ¿pero con quien? pensó, sabía que había algo raro, algo sumamente sobrenatural rodeaba a los chicos y estaba más que claro que ella se encargaría de averiguarlo y sabia bien por dónde empezar.

Al llegar a la esquina paro un taxi y se subió de inmediato al interior de este.

— ¿A dónde la llevo Señorita? —le pregunto el taxista amablemente.

—A la a la facultad de literatura antigua por favor—volteo hacia el frente mirando la calle, sabía que si debía de investigar algo extraño de igual manera debía de ir a la biblioteca de la facultad, ahí era donde había múltiples libros de cosas sobrenaturales, leyendas y mitos, según el tal Naraku eran demonios, conocía un poco sobre leyendas de estos seres por ser nieta de un sacerdote, o sea sacerdotisa pero ninguna de ellas le resolvía ninguna duda, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera imaginando cosas pero debía quitarse esa duda que tenia metida en su cabeza, después de unos quince minutos llego a su destino, le pago al chofer del taxi y bajo, camino con dirección a la facultad para luego desviarse hacia la biblioteca, entro y llego a la recepción con la encargada.

—Disculpe—una señora volteo y la miro, era la encargada de la biblioteca—me podría decir donde están los libros de historia antigua, mitología y esas cosas por favor.

—Están al fondo a tu izquierda niña, solo ten cuidado con esos libros son muy sensibles—concluyo la encargada a lo que Kagome asintió.

Kagome se dirigió hacia esa área de la biblioteca señalada por la bibliotecaria, miro el estante de libros y tomo el primero que llamo su atención llamado "Los demonios en la tierra", se sentó y empezó a ojearlo cuidadosamente.

Se notaba demasiado antiguo y su portada era de piel, el titulo en letras color dorado en la portada, lo abrió de nuevo pero ahora desde la primera pagina y lo empezó a leer, aunque con bastante dificultad ya que estaba escrito en japonés antiguo que gracias a dios sabia por enseñanza de su abuelo.

**Este libro fue escrito por Inuno el rey de las tinieblas, las reglas que se impusieron para los demonios están en el interior de este texto.**

**La principal regla establecida desde el inicio de los tiempos es no darse a conocer ante los humanos porque se rompería con el equilibrio natural entre el bien y el mal.**

Kagome lo cerró para quedarse pensativa por un momento para luego abrirlo de nuevo y proseguir leyendo el libro.

**El principal riesgo que se corre al ir al mundo humano es enamorarse de un mortal, eso está prohibido por nuestras leyes demoniacas, el castigo para el que rompa las reglas es simple, sería enviado a sufrir cien años de tortura, y el alma del humano perecerá en las llamas de purgatorio sufriendo una agonía mas dolorosa que la muerte misma por toda la eternidad.**

La chica sintió en verdad escalofríos dentro de si después de leer ese pedazo del texto, lo dejo sobre la meza y tomo otro libro que decía "Historias de los demonios", eran manuscritos y lo empezó a leer, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que eran como relatos que contaban varias historias de amor entre demonios y humanos pero una le llamo más la atención porque tenía un nombre bastante familiar para ella.

**Existió un demonio muy poderoso que empezó a habitar el mundo mortal, era el hijo del rey de las tinieblas, no era extraño ver a los demonios convivir con los humanos en esa época de guerras, él ser era frio como el hielo, odiaba como cualquier demonio odiaría a un humano, su nombre era pocas veces pronunciado por ser temido, ese nombre era Sesshomaru, el se encargaba de condenar sus almas impuras y manchadas por la avaricia y la muerte, pero aunque todos piensen lo contrario, los demonios no son completamente invulnerables, otros demonios podían matarlos con facilidad y también las figuras sagradas como los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas.**

**Un día el joven demonio se enfrento con otro demonio más experimentado que él, salió gravemente herido, fue cuando la conoció, una hermosa sacerdotisa bastante poderosa llamada Kikyo curo sus heridas sabiendo muy bien el que era él, al demonio no le gustaba deber ningún favor así que la siguió hasta que llegando el momento pudiese pagar el favor, lo que no sabía era que la presencia de la sacerdotisa purificaba poco a poco su negro corazón dejando entrar un sentimiento que para él estaba prohibido, el AMOR, sin querer se había enamorado de la sacerdotisa y ella de él, y no quería perderla, sabia de las leyes y temía por ella, busco una solución para su problema y la encontró , pero no era el único demonio enamorado de la mujer otro también lo estaba, aunque encontró la forma de poder amarla libremente el otro demonio que la amaba no lo permitió y la mato, a pesar de su enorme poder espiritual ella no se defendió por el simple hecho en que confiaba en ese demonio que alguna vez había sido su amigo, el alma de la sacerdotisa era sumamente fuerte, el trato de encontrarla pero no tuvo éxito, su alma se perdió entre el firmamento buscando reencontrarse con su amado algún día.**

Kagome cerro fuertemente el libro, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, esa historia la había conmovido, era tan extraño pero era así, no era una historia narrada con palabras ceremoniosas ni nada, parecía contada por una persona común, pero aun así le causo algo en el pecho que no supo describir, pero su mente había reaccionado a los dos nombre recordando donde los había escuchado.

…**Flash Back…**

—_Valla, valla así que Sesshomaru reacciono y la encontró primero que yo, que descuido de mi parte, y le ha mandado protección, y para colmo a su hermano menor, valla que esto queda en familia, oh disculpen mi falta de cortesía mi nombre Naraku, hace tanto que no veía tu bello rostro querida—le dijo queriéndose acercar a Kagome._

— _¿de qué diantres hablas idiota? —Dijo Inuyasha intrigado olvidándose por un momento de la presencia de Kagome— ¿Por qué sabes esas cosas?_

_Kagome no entendía, de qué diablos hablaban, como que la protegían, ¿de quién y por qué? , además Sesshomaru, ese nombre le sonaba conocido pero no, no podía ser ella no conocía a nadie llamado Sesshomaru, Kagome seguía en su razonamiento mientras los hombres frente a ella hablaban._

—_Al parecer tu hermano Sesshomaru no te ha contado nada, interesante, aun así creo que sería buena idea que le cuentes de mi visita te aseguro que el sabrá quien soy, a y le das un recado dile que soy incapaz de tocarla, pero que le advierto una cosa—dijo y volteo a ver a Kagome casi traspasándola con la mirada—ella es mía, como siempre lo debió ser, espero que pronto lo recuerdes querida Kikyo —expreso el demonio y desapareció._

…**..Fin del Flash Back…**

Kagome estaba totalmente convencida que eso no había sido un sueño, de alguna manera algo o alguien había manipulado las cosas para que así pareciese, y sabia quien era el único que podía responder todas sus dudas, ese era ni más ni menos que Inuyasha y eso lo tenía bastante claro.

**Continuara…**

**Holaaaa.**

**Lo se me tarde mucho en continuar pero se me fueron las ideas para este fic, pero bueno ya volví, pido disculpas por la tardanza y les aseguro que la continuación será pronto no se preocupen gracias por leer mis historias los amo mucho a todos saluditos y hasta una nueva ocasión.**

**RoseKagome22**


End file.
